penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Bherna Research Base
"I stood next to Commander Orinos, looking to the Whispering Expanse from this small body of land. After many attempts to make establishments on the main island only to be attacked by monstrosities beyond imagination, he decided to land us here. This place is small, but perfect and ideal for the new research base our team has been itching to get set up." -Alissa Yllalana, Theories and Mysteries of Tir Na Nog. Description The island is fifty miles across, filled with vast grasslands and very very few trees. Bherna is congregated on the northeastern side of the island, this encampment is small, only holding about fifty people. Two 25 acres of farmland are seen more inland. Looking to the horizon line from this small island you can see the towering forested mountain with a smoking volcano in the south-west. From the South-Northern side you can see the large island known as Tir Na Nog. This place is the finalized position for the Bherna Research Camp after many attempts of making establishments on the mainland. Current Government Overseer Commander Orinos Orilamin is the head person of the base operations as well as the law of the camp. Any insubordination or misbehavior are usually handled via a hearing and if continued results in being kicked off the team and sent back home. Day to Day Life The main goal of the island is to research and gain knowledge of the diverse ecosystems and their inhabitants. Most of the researchers spend time doing field research on the mainland and the smaller three islands around it, sometimes accompanied by adventurers as protection. During the evening times the tavern built on the island serves as the main gathering places to rest and converse. For the other inhabitants who are not researchers take care and maintain the base camp, working their simple daily jobs, and like the researchers, enjoy their nights in the tavern. Points of Interest Purristra Delights - Open small restaurant/bar. Place where the Purristra will cook for those who pay. Her meals are unique, and unlike using the transported animals the researchers brought from the main lands, she uses the body parts of the monsters about the island. From Moofas to Poogies, to the large monsters. She is open to give taste testing as well. She is always willing to cut a deal if you bring nice slabs of meats from your adventures. Plump Poogie Tavern - Owned by a dwarven female named Nura Silverflask. Owns two poogies that run about the place named Pudding and Moosh. This tavern gets its food through fishing off the shores, and the imports of animals. This place has six rooms all upstairs, two large rooms and the rest single small rooms. The bottom floor is opened to a warm welcoming interior, very Yedrian in architecture with a hint of decor from Thor Lidor. The bar is to the back of the tavern, facing directly towards the entrance. Tables are split between both sides of the room, creating a clear path straight to the bar. There are two servers and a cook on staff. Both servers are human females, sisters named as Marnie and Fae Winter. The cook is a half-elf named Denny Whitewater. Smithy - The place where metalworking and the supply manager Bomog Silverflask works. The shop is very open, no door really to walk in from. Sells simple weapons and armors, repairs. They fuel the fires with not just coal, but the molten tar from deep within the mountains of the Slumbering Volcano. Landing Flats - Where the tinkerer Gnerbit Glibble works, this is where the Gliders are maintained. A big tent surrounded by multiple parts and tinkering tools is in the midst of hanging gliders. A little ways away is a platflorm where you launch with your glider to get to the multiple destinations of the world. Gathering Hall - This is where most research are filed and recorded. The Gathering Hall is the biggest building out of the many built here, this is where the Overseer, Head of Research, and Second in Charge lives. This is also where adventurers can grab bounties from the halfling Handlers. There are three levels, the bottom level, mid level, and the top level. The first level of the building is where the handlers are. The Second level is for the smaller researchers to have a long term place to stay and work. The third level is were the Overseer, Head of Research, and Second in Charge live and works. Handlers Desk - Within the Gathering Hall, this is the front desk. On the wall behind is a board filled with research requests from the many researchers of the island in different sections. One Star, Two Stars, Three Stars, and Four Stars, and Five Stars and Black Star. Fishing Docks - Place where there are very few boats, since most boats that get sent out to sea are very likely to sink. This place is where the fishermen fish to gather food for the many inhabitants of the island. Fishing guns are shot out whenever a mischievous plesioth comes about. The majority of fishermen are the felynx, due to them enjoying the time to fish and surprising ability to maneuver through the water without getting caught by the rough waters or strange creatures. Lief Farms - A small farm to keep the livestocks of cows, pigs, chicken, moofas, poogies, and gargwa. Runned by a skinny human druid male named Leif. History This island was discovered in the Age of Heroes via Commander Orinos with the airship The Wayfarer... The island was unable to be discovered by boat due to the rough dangerous waters. After three years of establishing Bherna Research Base the researchers have finally created a teleportation circle for faster travels. Interactions Npc Codex Commander Orinos Orilamin - Rowland Baxman - Alissa Yllalana - Caelena Kaetris - Viki And Niki - Bogmog Silverflask - Gnerbit Glibble - Purristra - Leif - Misc